Cold Revenge
by Lady Brenna
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Lucius wants revenge on Professor McGonnagal and is going to make sure he gets it! Please R&R. WARNING R rating is for scenes of sex & non-con.


It was a hot, stuffy night in August. A tall man was creeping through the shadows in the garden of a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. He was looking for something. He stumbled on a stone and swore under his breath. Finally, he found what he was searching for. It was a small house, more a cottage. He briefly wondered if it was the right place, then smiled to himself as he noticed the thistles growing outside the door. How just like her. He leaned in close to the door and whispered _"Alohomora"_. The door swung open without a sound and he slipped inside.

Upstairs, a woman was lying awake. Kept up by the heat and thoughts of the previous month, when Harry Potter had witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. She shivered despite the warm night and her thoughts turned, as they had so often these past few weeks to her late husband Alastair. He was a muggle born and had been killed by one of You-Know-Who's supporters during the first war. That's the reason she came back to their old home during the school holidays. To feel closer to the past. Tears pricked the back of her eyelids, and she felt a surge of anger, both with herself for allowing such thoughts to make her so weak, and with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She made a silent vow that this time he would be defeated. After all, this time they had Harry Potter; the Boy who Lived. Stretching her body, Minerva decided to go for a drink of water. She knew that she needed to cool down or she wouldn't sleep any more that night. Stepping out of bed and into her red tartan slippers, Minerva eased herself into her heavy dressing gown. It was a hot night yes, but it just wouldn't do for Minerva McGonagall to be wandering around in her nightdress at night, even in her own house. She left the bedroom, and headed across the hallway to the bathroom.

Lucius tiptoed up the stairs, wondering briefly what Minerva McGonagall wore to bed. He remembered her Hogwarts. Humiliating him in front of everyone. Just because the coffee table he had transfigured from a dachshund still had ears and a cold, wet nose. He'd got a detention for that. Well, she'd soon find out what it was like to be disgraced like that. As he reached the top of the stairs, he shrank back against the wall. Someone was moving about. He prayed that she hadn't seen him. The element of surprise was everything. He had been lucky this time, a few seconds after Minerva entered her bathroom, Lucius could hear the taps running and McGonagall humming to herself as she filled a glass with water. He felt the time was right. It had looked as though Minerva had only been wearing a dressing gown. Hopefully that meant she had left her wand in her bedroom. Lucius knew he was no match for Minerva McGonagall. "Well" he thought, "I'll just have to be quicker." Taking a breath to compose himself, Lucius Malfoy stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The woman gasped with surprise as she heard the door close. She spun around and dropped the glass she was holding as she recognised Lucius Malfoy, the renowned Death Eater. Before she had time to think, she heard a hissed "Imperio" and her thoughts floated away. It was almost a pleasant sensation. "Good evening Minerva" spoke Lucius in his cold, smooth voice. "I thought I'd pay you a visit and have a little fun." Then, unable to stop herself, Minerva McGonagall stepped forwards, towards Malfoy and kissed him softly. Laughing under his breath, the man slid her dressing gown down over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. With a single thought, he made her remove her own plain cotton nightgown. Now she was naked. He stood back, and looked at her. He was both surprised and pleased to see she had quite a good body for someone of her age. Well, wizards do age more slowly than muggles. Unable to help herself, Minerva McGonnagal leaned in and kissed Malfoy softly on the lips. He reached his hands around and unpinned her hair. As it fell around her shoulders, he took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Professor McGonnagal moaned softly and returned his kiss. Feeling her tongue meet his, Lucius traced her body with a gloved hand. Pulling away briefly at the feel of the cold leather, Minerva took the hand and placed it to her breast. Her breathing became heavier and she ran her hands over the fully clothed body in front of her. The white hands looking shocking against the dark fabric of Lucius' black robes. Moving her hands further downwards, she felt a warm hardness. The reality of the situation began to sink in with a shock, and Minerva nearly broke free of the Imperius curse. Fixing his concentration, Lucius had her back under his spell. He slowly lifted the front of his robes so Professor McGonagall could see him in all his glory.

Slowly, she turned, facing away from Malfoy. He grasped her hair and pushed her forward over the nightstand. Still wearing his leather gloves, he ran one finger gently up her thigh towards her secret place. Minerva shuddered and wriggled her hips back towards the reaching hand, enabling Lucius to find his way inside her. Removing his hand and pushing his manhood towards her, he entered her from behind. Thrusting into her, he pushed her against the nightstand. Minerva couldn't help but let out a gasp. It had been a long time since she'd last had this feeling. Somewhere inside her she knew that this wasn't natural – the Imperius curse was doing it's job controlling her, but for a perhaps she didn't mind so much after all. Malfoy continued to thrust as he reached a hand around to explore her womanhood. He found just the right place and Minerva's breathing quickened further still. She let out a gasp as she came to a climax, and Lucius pushed into her one last time as he too reached the culmination of his efforts.

Smiling to himself he straightened his robes. He allowed Minerva to dress and fix her hair again. He whispered "Obliviate". His trademark cold manner returning as he collected his thoughts. He slipped out of the room before Professor McGonnagal could truly recover her senses and left to return home. She would not remember any of the night's events. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, knew he'd had his revenge.

Shortly afterwards, Minerva McGonnagal looked around and wondered vaguely how her glass got broken.


End file.
